The Mink and the Malfoys
by AugureyForest99
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has ordered a new pet, an albino mink. Draco thinks it's a ferret, Lucius' peacocks are frightened half to death, and Draco is entrusted with the care of the critter for a week while his parents go for a holiday. What could possibly go wrong?


A/N: Thanks to HecateMalfoy for the inspiration.

Disclaimer: All rights go to JKR.

* * *

Sunday

It was a normal day in the Malfoy household. That is, until two owls came swooping through the window when young Draco Malfoy and his parents were having breakfast. All at the table knew this was no ordinary occurrence. The only owl that should have been there was the one carrying the Daily Prophet. And this is how Draco's horrible week started.

Narcissa gave a cry of delighted surprise, interrupting their conversation about the week-long holiday she and Lucius were going to take. She took the parcel from the other owl and opened it. Out came a squirming, frisky, ball of white fluff which unravelled to be an animal. Draco screamed. Lucius looked shocked.

"Mother, you know I detest ferrets. Why on earth did you bring this - this thing home?" Draco demanded. The creature reminded him of bad events that had happened during his last year at Hogwarts. Namely, being Transfigured into a bouncing albino ferret.

"Draco, calm yourself. Besides, this isn't a ferret. It's a mink. Considering you have your eagle owl and your father has his peacocks, I deserve a pet too," Narcissa said, defending her pet.

"Darling, my peacocks are elegant, Draco's owl is useful, but this … mink has no purpose being in our home," Lucius drawled as he exchanged a look with his son.

"You males!" was Narcissa's reply as she stormed off, cuddling her new pet.

* * *

Monday

"Now, Draco, _look after my mink_ ," reminded Narcissa.

"But… Mother!" Draco cried.

"Honestly, Draco. It's unheard of. The Malfoy heir being scared of a furry creature," Lucius reprimanded.

" _Honestly, Father_. You can't expect me to take care of that pest!" Draco mimicked the same tone of disbelief as his father, but his words fell on deaf ears as he stared at the retreating figures of his parents. He looked down at the mink trying to gnaw on his custom-made dragonhide boots and _whimpered_ softly, though he would deny it if anyone asked.

* * *

Tuesday

"Aaah! Get it off me! Get it off! Find another place to sleep, you menace!" whisper-shouted Draco

The mink looked up and squeaked cutely. The fifteen-year-old reached for his wand and prodded it out of his room.

Upon waking, Draco found the mink _had_ found another place to sleep. His robes were on the floor, with a white mink sleeping, curled up inside them. His beautiful _black_ merino wool robes, lined with _dark green_ silk were now tainted. All over the freshly-laundered pile were pure white hairs shed by this unwelcome new member of the Malfoy household.

* * *

Wednesday

"Stop chasing my father's peacocks! He will hear about this!" Draco yelled, desperately trying to find the mink so he could body-bind it, but unable to due to the screaming, terrified mass of peacocks running all over the garden. Curse his mother for only allowing him to handle the the house-elf who let the mink out because "Mistress Narcissa says to let the mink out for exercise." The little beast better be having enough exercise, considering all the chaos that had resulted.

Squeak. Chirrup. Chase the peacocks. Over there! No, one's here! Repeat! The mink seemed to actually be having _fun._

* * *

Somewhere on a private cruise ship

"You sure it was a good idea, Cissy?" asked Lucius.

Offended, Narcissa replied, "Since when are my ideas bad, Lucius? If that doesn't curb his fear, nothing will."

"He's afraid of the mink! He'll abandon it!" stated her husband.

"He won't. You boys are all afraid to face my wrath. They'll bond," she said carelessly.

"Eventually. Hopefully," Lucius muttered.

* * *

Thursday

"Squeak," went the cute, albeit dripping wet mink. It had been following Draco around like a lost puppy all day, waiting until he lost patience and flung it into the fountain. It had been happy, though he had the opposite intention. Who knew minks could swim? Perhaps this particular creature was a mutant the creature had drowned... what an _unfortunate accident_ that would have been. _Imagine, poor innocent Draco looking for the troublesome mink, yet unable to find it because of the peacocks it had startled running all over in fright... he would have been too late to save it... as a tribute to the dead animal, it could have contributed to a mink fur coat that would have looked lovely on his mother- and cemented the eternal loss of the mink._ Draco had groaned and resigned himself to two more days of mink-mania.

* * *

Friday

Draco no longer was afraid of the pesky mink. However, he was annoyed. So, he decided to ignore the mink. He had a theory that was that the mink found it a game. Much to his dismay, the animal had still followed him, staring up at him with adoring eyes. Its constant presence was so irritating. Nothing in the Manor seemed mink-proof. This situation was making Draco frustrated and at his wit's end.

* * *

Saturday

Draco was getting used to the mink. He had to have been doing so because there was no other reason to explain why he felt as if something was _missing_. Also, the only different thing was the absence of the mink. The lack of the mink was sort of disturbing. Probably because his mother would be angry. He was definitely not missing that furred pest. Good riddance to the horrid thing.

* * *

Sunday

"See, dear? It's curled up on his pillow, and he's not screaming. He's sleeping soundly." Pointing out the evidence in front of them, Narcissa smirked.

"Ignorance is bliss, but I dare say you are right." Lucius drawled.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, don't you dare be sarcastic towards me," retorted Narcissa.

-half an hour later-

"Get the furball away from me!" screamed Draco Malfoy, running down the stairs, pursued by a mink that was chittering happily.

"Lucius, don't give me that look," commented Narcissa.

"What look? I told you so," replied the Head of the Malfoys.


End file.
